An Unlikely Love (Raku x Tsugumi)
by An Exotic Engram
Summary: When Tsugumi is forced to move in with Raku, will she be able to hide her feelings from him, or will Raku fall for her too? Find out in this Raku x Tsugumi Fanfic. R&R For more. Rated T for some suggestive themes, some lemon may be added later on (if it goes farther) but appropriate warnings will be placed before each lemon sequence.
1. Kicked Out into Open Arms

**A Raku x Tsugumi fanfic. If you want me to write more, just R &R.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"You're a disgrace, Seishirou! Now get out of my sight! In fact, get out of the house! I'll also take that apartment of yours!" said Claude, obviously angered.

"Bu- But… Y-yes Claude-sama," Tsugumi replied as she walked away to her room

She had just failed her latest mission, a hit on a high priority target that was messing with the Beehive gang that needed to be dispatched of.

 _What about my lady? How can I protect her?_ Tsugumi thought as she sat and curled up behind her door, crying.

Now Tsugumi had absolutely nowhere to go. Her apartment that she used from time to time was just taken and she had just been kicked out of the house.

She wouldn't be able to take care of Chitoge if she couldn't take care of herself. She was going to have to sleep on the streets from now on, because no one would let her stay for even one night.

But maybe there is one person.

At first she was hesitant. How could she just ask him if she could stay over at his place out of the blue? She didn't want to seem like a brat especially, to him.

 _Why should I care what he thinks about me?_ She thought, shaking her head.

Guiltily, she took her phone that she received as a gift from Chitoge and scrolled through her contacts until she came upon the name she was looking for.

 _ICHIJOU RAKU_

She hit the buttons on her phone and selected the call option, The phone rang a few times until Raku finally picked up the phone.

"Uhh… H-hello? It's really late," he said groggily.

"It's Tsugumi, sorry to have bothered you, I never should have called in the first place. Good night."

"No, no! What is it Tsugumi? Did something happen?" He replied with concern in his voice that Tsugumi easily noticed.

"Um, well, I kind of need a place to stay, but it's completely fine if you don't want," She said, hoping that he would accept her request.

"Yeah, sure come here as soon as you can alright?"

"Yes, thank you very much, I'll see you soon."

"You too," he said, and with that he hung up.

Tsugumi let out a thankful sigh that she would be able to still go to school and watch over Chitoge, but she felt a strange heat creeping up to her cheeks.

 _I'm sleeping in the same place as Ichijou Raku!_

Her face was completely red, redder than a tomato, filled with embarrassment.

She shook off these thoughts and walked over to her closet and grabbed a few bags and essential items. Clothes, shoes, her ribbon, and her perfume that was given to her by Onodera.

Tsugumi quietly walked over to Chitoge's room and saw her sleeping soundly, at peace.

 _I'm sorry that I failed you my lady. I shall make it up to you._

Tsugumi was only a few seconds away from Raku's doorstep, and she was already starting feel her heart get tight and beat at a strange rate.

 _Why do I always feel this way when I think of him? Is this lo-_

Tsugumi was snapped out of her thought train as she realized that she had just hit her head on the front door. Faint footsteps were coming from behind the door, and it slowly opened to reveal a boy.

Ichijou Raku, Purple hair, still sporting that X-shaped accessory on his hair.

"There you are Tsugumi, I was starting to get worried about you," He said, lightly chuckling.

Raku took a good look at her and took in what he saw. She was wearing a nice blue blouse and grey jeans, along with her blue ribbon.

"You're beautiful," he said, immediately realizing that he just said that out loud.

Tsugumi blushed at these words, and punched him square in the gut.

"Ow… What was that for!?"

"Nothing, you idiot," She whispered while not making eye contact with him, trying to hide the red shade of her face.

 _He thinks I'm beautiful? But he has Ojou…_

"Well, follow me," He said, while quickly grabbing Tsugumi by her left hand and dragging her with him.

 _Wow, her hands are soft and warm… No, wait! You like Onodera! Onodera, Onodera, Onodera, Onode…_ Raku thought as he blushed due to the physical contact he had with Tsugumi.

 _His hand are a little bit bigger than mine, but they make me feel so… safe._ She thought, also blushing.

Raku lead Tsugumi down the hall still clutching her hand. They passed by many rooms, and Tsugumi could see all the other Yakuza members sound asleep. After a few seconds, they finally reached his room.

His room wasn't very flashy, but very traditional. It has Japanese written all over it, and almost everything in his room matched him.

"Well, you can unpack your things, I already prepared a futon for you. Make yourself at home," he said, smiling.

Tsugumi smiled back, until she finally realized what was happening.

"WHAAAAAAAT!? I'm sleeping in the same room as you!?" She exclaimed, which would have woken up the whole palace if it wasn't for the soundproofing of the walls.

Raku felt a little disappointed at this, thinking that no girl liked him, but he kept it cool and remembered that something bad must've happened for Tsugumi to stay at his place.

"Well, yeah. All the other rooms are packed with the guys so, it's just you and me." He said, not looking at her, trying to hide the grim expression on his face.

Tsugumi immediately realized her mistake and remembered that he's being more than generous by letting her stay when she treats him like trash.

"No, no, I uh, didn't mean anything by that, just a little… surprised is all. Sorry, I should be thanking you," She apologized while not meeting his eyes.

"No, you don't have to thank me for anything, it's my way of making it up to you."

"For what?" She asked, puzzled by his words.

"For being a good friend."

Tsugumi blushed at this and immediately spun around and started unpacking her things, placing them next her futon.

 _He's so selfless…_

Raku silently watched her, taking in the view in front of him. She may be a little rough to him, but he knows that deep down she's one of the kindest people he's ever known. While she was unpacking her things, she had a very focused look on her face, and he could clearly see her red, warm and inviting eyes.

 _She's so cute._

At one point, she pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, immediately making Raku become a tomato.

"St-stop staring at me," she said, noticing his gaze on her, while trying to hide her own blush.

"So-sorry." He apologized, internally thinking that he had just betrayed Onodera. "You should take a bath, you look like you need one."

"Are you sure you don't want to go first? It is your place, after all."

"'Ladies first' right. Tsugumi?" He said, lightly chuckling.

 _He sees me as a lady?_ Tsugumi blushed at the thought.

"Ma- may I ask where the bath is?"

"It's uh- down the hall and to the right. There's a big sign _,_ you won't miss it. Just make sure you put up the 'occupied' sign," Raku answered.

"Thank you," She said, as she took her towel and pajamas and walked towards the bathroom.

As Tsugumi walked in to the bath, she fantasized about Raku ripping off her clothes and kissing her like there was no tomorrow, while slowly snaking his hands to her hips, until they make their way to her rear…

 _No! Snap out of it. Ichijou Raku is is ojou's lover, I have no business thinking about the things about him. But why do I still find myself blushing and feeling my heart race whenever I'm with him? Could this be what they call lo- I should think about this…_

Tsugumi took off her clothes and stepped into the bath and turned up the water to high heat. She wondered why there was no curtain, but maybe this was just Japanese tradition. She was used to the American style of housing of the Beehive gang.

As she let the hot and soothing water run on her body, Raku was walking towards the bath, unaware that she was still showering, despite having been over 20 minutes.

"Hey, Tsugumi? Are you still taking a shower?" Without getting an answer, Raku walked into the bath. "I forgot that we ran out of shampoo so I got some more from th-" Raku's jaw almost hit the floor as he saw Tsugumi shivering with embarrassment, trying to cover herself up.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! GET OUT, YOU PERVERT!" She screamed while doing her best to hide herself from him, although there was already a large amount of steam in the bathroom.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know Tsugumi!" Raku apologized while slowly thinking about what he had just saw.

 _I always knew she had nice body ever since that day with the locker, but she really is gorgeous… Wait a minute! Onodera, Onodera, Onodera…_ He tried his best to think about Onodera, but the image of Tsugumi's perfect but hidden-by-steam body was seared into his memory. He walked back to the room, preparing for his death.

Still embarrassed, Tsugumi dried herself up and changed into her pajamas and walked towards her and Raku's room.

She opened the door and was dumbfounded by the sight in front of her.

Ichijou Raku was currently standing upright with his arms completely extend sideward with his eyes closed and his body visibly shaking with fear.

"Go on, Tsugumi. I deserve everything that's coming towards me."

Raku was ready to feel hell on earth, but instead he got something he never expected in a thousand years.

Seishirou Tsugumi was hugging him. There was almost no space between them, and she currently had her head buried in his chest. Her body was so soft.

 _Creamy,_ He thought.

The moment he realized what kind of position he was in, he blushed like never before. He never thought that Tsugumi, of all girls, would be the one to hug him. His first hug as he remembers.

Meanwhile, Tsugumi was wondering what got into her. Why in the heck was she hugging Raku of all people? She hates him!

 _Or do I?_

She was wondering when her poor heart would give out from the embarrassment that she was going through.

"Thank you so much, Ichijou Raku, for letting me stay," she whispered, burying her head further down into his chest.

"Ye-yeah don't mention it," he replied nervously. He felt a part of him getting hotter due to the closeness and softness of Tsugumi's body, especially her chest which was pressed to his.

Tsugumi slowly pulled away from the hug and looked away from Raku.

"This never happened, alright?" she said, hoping that he wouldn't have this burnt into his memory.

"Yeah, o-of course," he replied, but this was already burnt into his memory.

There was an awkward silence, and Raku still had his arms on Tsugumi's shoulders, neither of them making eye contact. Something about this made Tsugumi want it to never end.

"What happened, Tsugumi?"

"I failed a mission, so Claude kicked me out and took my apartment," she said and sadly smiled.

"Hey, it's ok. We all make mistakes." Tsugumi gave a genuine a smile due to these sweet words.

 _He cares about me so much even though I treat him like trash…_

"I'm tired," she yawned. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Uh, we?" He asked, a blush creeping up on his face, along with an image of him and Tsugumi sleeping with their arms around each other.

"Don't get the wrong idea, you idiot! I'll stay in my own futon," she said, hiding her red face.

 _"Tsugumi, you're so damn gorgeous," Raku said, leaning in to capture her flawless lips._

 _"But what about-"_

 _"I don't care about Chitoge! All I want is you, Tsugumi." He said seductively, finally locking lips with her._

Tsugumi suddenly woke up from her dream and looked at her surroundings.

She was no longer in her original position, which was supposed to be in her futon, two meters away from Raku. Now she felts a pleasant warmth right next to her. She had somehow managed to crawl her way over to Raku and snuggled in with him.

Despite her inner protests, she couldn't bring herself to move. Something just felt so… right. She felt safe and protected, and her heart was racing at a million miles per minute.

 _What a caring guy. Why do I feel this way about him? Is this lo-_ Before she could finish her thought, she had already drifted to dreamland.

Raku felt a subtle heat at a constant pace right on his neck, and he turned around and was immediately mesmerized by the sight before him.

Tsugumi had gotten under the sheets along with him, and her face buried into his neck, with her arms around his neck also. She looked so beautiful and cute. Her hair was a bit disheveled and he really liked it. Her lips looked so soft and perfect. Raku immediately went red because of this display of affection. He could feel the pleasant heat coming from the breathing of her mouth touching his neck.

"Raku…. Mmmm…" she moaned in her sleep.

 _What!? Is she seriously dreaming about me?_

Raku slowly snaked his right arm under her waist and held her tightly, while placing his left hand above her waist, making her release a small moan.

 _Her body is bloody soft and… perfect._

He was sleeping with a girl, and a gorgeous one, no less, making him blush like mad.

 _This girl is such a mystery. One second she beating the crap out of me, now she cuddling with me? And, for some reason, I kinda like it. Is it because I lo-_ And off goes Raku to sleep.

That night, the two had the best sleep they've ever had.

 **Please review if you want more! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Talk over Porridge

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter to my first fanfiction. Just so I know what you guys want, I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism.**

 **Raku and Tsugumi still deny what's already there, and things seem to be moving at a snail's pace. As the others notice the change of Tsugumi's daily routine what will happen next?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Tsugumi slowly stirred from her beauty sleep, and reached around for what was her human pillow, but was unsuccessful in locating it.

Sighing, she decided not to sleep in as it was a school day. She took the warm sheets off her strong yet fragile female body and slowly stood up, wiping off the sleep from her eyes.

Raku's room was exactly how it was when she fell asleep the previous night, the traditional Japanese architecture and futons, along with pictures of his family and what looked to be like his mother.

 _I wonder where his mother is. All I've ever seen is his father,_ she thought.

Another thought came into her mind that made her as red as a tomato under a red sun. She blushed madly and almost felt steam escaping her.

She had slept with the man she was supposed to loath, as she and Claude always suspected that their relationship was fake, but they never found hard evidence.

 _I have betrayed Young Miss by sleeping with her lover! How could I have let this happen? I must see what Ichijo Raku's reaction will be to this ordeal. I would not be surprised one bit if he was angry with me,_ she thought, fearing the worst.

She was snapped out of her thought train as she smelled a beautiful scent coming from outside the room.

 _Okayu, rice porridge,_ she said in her head, smiling as she remembered the delicious yet simple taste of the dish.

 _I wonder who's cooking it though._

As Tsugumi stepped outside of the room she immediately noticed that all the Yakuza members will still fast asleep, snoring to their heart's content.

Meanwhile, Raku was having a conflict with himself.

Cooking the okayu, Raku couldn't help but think about the events of the previous night. Tsugumi, the girl who constantly hits him without a solid reason, hugged him after he walked into her taking a shower. Even more embarrassing than that, _she cuddled with him._ Why, of all people, would she do that with him?

 _Stop overthinking, Raku. You like Onodera. If I don't think or talk about this again, it'll eventually blow over, right? And this is for Tsugumi's sake, she just got kicked out for crying out loud. The least I could do is be a good friend._

Tsugumi stepped into the kitchen and looked at her surroundings. The kitchen was large, which was not surprising due to the amount of people it had to feed day in and day out. It looked like a professional kitchen, metal being written all over it with glamorous knives and pans.

While marveling at the kitchen, her eyes fell upon Raku, who was groggily cooking up some okayu.

"Good morning, Tsugumi. D-did you sleep well?" He asked, looking away to hide his blush.

Tsugumi blushed as well, still embarrassed about lying in bed with him, but she noticed that he was trying not to explicitly say it, so she decided to play along as it would easily be forgotten if she did.

"Good morning, Ichijo Raku. Yes, I slept well, thank you for having me."

"Ah, say nothing of it. Just lending a helping hand," he said, smiling as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Tsugumi immediately got flustered due to the contact, and slapped him square in the face.

"D-d-don't t-t-touch me!" she screamed at him.

"Ow… What the heck was that for?" he mumbled.

Raku decided to let it pass, as she wouldn't be Tsugumi if she wasn't constantly hitting him or doing other violent things.

"So, okayu, huh?" She asked, wondering why he would cook it.

"Oh yeah, well, it was the first dish my mom taught me how to cook, so it really holds a special meaning to me," he said, smiling as he remembered his mother.

"Speaking of which, where is your mother?" she asked, still curious as to why she had never seen her before.

"Oh, that. She died a couple of years back," he said darkly, not wanting to think about her death and instead think about how she was when she was still alive.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't meant to pry, I-" she said quickly, not wanting to hurt Raku's feelings.

"It's fine, honestly, it's actually great to have someone to open to about these kind of things. It's not healthy keeping your feelings all bottled up, you know?" He replied, chuckling as he gave her his advice.

 _Keep my feelings all bottled up, huh? Maybe I should talk to someone about what I feel whenever I think or when I'm near Ichijo Raku. My heart starts throbbing and I just can't find a reason as to why,_ she thought, placing her hand to her chest as she felt her heart pounding. She peeked up to see Raku looking at her, making her get flustered and angered at the same time.

"What the hell do you think you're looking at you pervert!? Idiot! Moron!" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, I just uh- couldn't help but stare. You look so cute when you're nervous," he said, smiling until he realized what he had just said making his blood rise to his cheeks.

"I-I'm not cute! Stop saying that, you idiot!" she shouted while trying to contain her blush due to the flattery. She tried to send a right hook towards Raku, but somehow, he miraculously grabbed her hand just in time.

"If it's the truth, I don't mind saying it all the time," he smiled.

Tsugumi blushed madly at this, and her eyes jumped from him to her hand a few times until she finally decided that her heart couldn't take much more. She yanked her hand away from his gentle yet firm grip and turned away from him.

Raku was surprised by this sudden action, and realized that he was probably at fault for saying something like that.

"H-hey, I'm sorry, did it come out wrong? I'll make it up to you, however you want," he said quickly hoping that she would forgive him for his behavior.

Tsugumi turned towards him and opened her mouth to say something, until she realized that they were ignoring something for a good ten minutes.

"Ichijo Raku! The okayu!"

"Crap, I completely forgot! I'll turn off the stove," he replied.

Raku lifted his hand to press a button on the front of the stove which made the fire under the pot of porridge immediately die, causing the pot to reduce its steaming. He grabbed a spoon that was set on a wooden chopping board near the stove.

He scooped a little of the porridge and gave it a little blow to prevent it from burning his tounge, and ate the okayu, puckering his lips to get a better taste,

"Perfect," he said, admiring his work. "Do you want to try some, Tsugumi?" He offered, getting another scoop of porridge at holding it near Tsugumi's mouth.

 _Is he trying to feed me?_ She thought.

"I can eat perfectly fine on my own, you idiot," she said showing a little disdain for his embarrassing actions.

Raku felt a little offended by this, but he insisted. "Come on, what kind of guy would I be if I didn't do the little things for you?" he said, grinning.

 _For me? Does he really care for me even though I just called him an idiot?_ She asked herself, blushing.

"Hey, your face is getting a little red. Are you feeling okay? I'm sure a little bit of okayu will make you feel better," he said kindly, smiling.

 _He worries about me so much…_

"Oh, alright, if you insist," she said as she slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward towards the spoon of rice porridge.

 _She's so cute when she does tha- Wait a second! Snap out of it Raku! Onodera, Onodera, Onodera, Onodera, Onodera…_

After tasting the rather surprisingly good okayu, she opened her eyes and look at Raku dead in the eyes and opened her mouth in amazement.

"This is delicious! I never knew that you could cook so well!" she said, her mouth still wide open with amazement.

"U-uh thanks, no girl has ever told me that before," he chuckled, absolutely flushed by the compliment. "Well, we better get going, I have to pick up honey. I'll just leave a note to Ryu about heating up the okayu."

"Of course, let me get changed," she replied, walking away towards Raku's room.

"Seriously, what is with that girl? I compliment her and she either slaps me or punches me square in the face, and then she cuddles with me and even compliments my cooking? Man, I need to think about this," he said to himself, shaking his head in frustration, as he wrote a note on a piece of paper and laid it down near Ryu's room.

Raku headed back to his room, but remembered that Tsugumi was probably changing, and he wouldn't want to get in that situation again.

 _Yeah but I guess I wouldn't mind another hug… WAIT WHAT!?_

Raku mentally steeled himself and walked into the room backwards, so that he wouldn't be able to see Tsugumi undressed.

"Wha-what are you doing, you idiot? I'm already done changing," she said, with a light chuckle.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know. I was just trying to b-"

Raku was cut off the moment he turned around to see Tsugumi not wearing her usual male school uniform. Instead she was sporting the girl's uniform that Chitoge had forced her to wear way back then. She was obviously waiting for a reply from Raku, but somehow, no words could escape his mouth.

"U-uh, Ichijo Raku, how do I look?" She asked, not looking at him in attempt to hide her red face. "I completely forgot to pack my boy clothes, how stupid of me-"

"No, no, no! You look absolutely… gorgeous," he said, blushing.

Raku couldn't help but eye her body head to toe. She was just so pretty. Her uniform clung very tightly to her body, showing the curves that were usually hidden by the baggy clothes her boy uniform had, especially her chest. He also took notice to her face. It wasn't the usual hardened expression that she usually wore, instead, she looked like a defenseless girl. Her lips shined the tiniest bit, giving Raku a hint that they were probably soft.

 _And oh, God, her eyes._

Her eyes were the most unique pair of eyes that he has ever seen. They weren't blue, brown, black or green. They were red. A deep, piercing red, but captivating nonetheless. They were so warm and inviting, that Raku couldn't help but stare. Her blue hair was a work of perfection too. He thought that short hair really suited her, and that the blue ribbon just made her even cuter.

He also got a small whiff of her scent, and it instantly made his heart skip a beat. She smelled like roses. Sweet, pleasant, and intoxicating roses.

 _Dude, what's gotten into you? You love Onodera, right? RIGHT!?_

Raku was snapped out of his sweet thought train when Tsugumi noticed him staring.

"D-don't stare!" she said, her skin already as red as her eyes.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, Tsugumi. You just look really cute," he said, smiling like an idiot.

"What's with that smile!? Don't get any ideas, you pervert, You have Young Miss, to worry about remember? I wonder what she's thinking, me doing something as disgraceful as being with you, and alone, nonetheless!" She scolded Raku, annoyed at him oogling at her, but somehow, she liked it.

 _What is this strange feeling? He did something that Shuu Maiko would do! And for some reason, I find it nice when he compliments and looks at me. He really does see me as a girl… T_ sugumi was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard something that she thought would never come out of Raku's mouth.

"Why the hell would Chitoge give a crap if I were alone with you?" he scoffed with a discontent so high that Tsugumi was shocked by his words.

"But that's what couples do, right?" She said, still confused by his choice of words.

Raku immediately realized what he said and how he may have stupidly blown their cover.

 _Crap! I shouldn't have said that, Tsugumi's a smart girl, if she finds out, this town is done for!_

"Uh, did that come out wrong? What I mean to say was that I'm sure she trusts you and that I wouldn't even lay a finger on you," he said, trying to put on a fake smile and chuckle.

"Oh, okay, I see," she said with a sad smile.

"Well," he said suddenly, "We best get going. Shall we?" he said, offering his hand to hers.

Tsugumi immediately blushed and slapped his hand out of the way and grabbed her school bag and headed towards the front gate.

 _Why did my heart hurt suddenly? Why do I feel so… happy when I'm near him? Young Miss said that I changed greatly ever since I met Ichijo Raku. And what he said about her… "Why the hell would Chitoge give a crap If I were alone with you?" That didn't sound like the usual way he would tease her, such as how he would call he a "gorilla". No, this was complete discontent. Perhaps Claude-sama was right?_

 _No, first, I must ask Lady Onodera about this strange feeling I get around him. Then I'll look further into whether or not they are in a fake relationship._

She stopped her line of thought when she saw that Raku was waving is hand in front of her face with a confused expression.

"Hey, Tsugumi, you still there?" he said, looking straight into her eyes.

She noticed that he was uncomfortably close, his face mere inches away from hers.

 _To-t-too close!_

"I'm fine, now come on, let's go pick Young Miss," she said, turning around and walking away, trying to hid her red face, only to turn back to see Raku staring at her.

 _Man… She's definitely cute._

 **Well, that's it for chapter two! I apologize if I wasn't able to update sooner, with school and all that nonsense. But anyways, I'd love to have some ideas as to how they will finally confess to each other. Any ideas will be appreciated!**

 **Then again, thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Failed Operation

**Hey, guys! I apologize for the rather slow update, it's kind of hard keeping up with the demands of an Asian school and making the best I can for my first fanfic.**

 **If any of you are wondering why Raku is completely oblivious to him flirting with Tsugumi, it's because he still believes that he's in love with Onodera, and also, it should be obvious that…**

 **Raku's just really dumb.**

 **And I really appreciate your reviews, they help keep me on the right track. With that, I'm going to expand on Tsugumi's feelings about her failed op.**

 **IMPORTANT: I don't feel like making a completely fluff filled fanfic, so if any one of you angels could suggest a plot idea, I'll be grateful**

 **So, Raku and Tsugumi are on the way to pick up Chitoge from her mansion, so what shenanigans are in store for them?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Raku and Tsugumi were walking at steady pace on the street that lead to the Beehive's lair. No words were said, and no word needed to be said. The weather was surprisingly good, despite the weather forecast the other night that predicted that it would be overcast with light rain. The flora was a beautiful green, the sky a gorgeous blue.

Raku had his bag slung over his shoulder, and started get irritated by the silence. He looked over to his right where Tsugumi was, and noticed that she was in deep thought.

Tsugumi was glad that she was able to go to school, thanks to Raku, but she couldn't help but think about the events that led her here in the first place.

It was supposed to be a regular mission, no different than the rest that Claude threw at her. Hell, it should've been one of the easier ones. Her was objective was simple. Eliminate a high priority target that happened to be getting in the way of the Beehive gang.

 _A piece of cake,_ she thought at first.

And, really, it should've been just that. A piece of cake. She wasn't ordered to eliminate an entire organization solo. And even that was easy for the Black Tiger. They didn't even know what hit them. She came in and came out, leaving the enemy in complete ruins, while she left unscathed.

For this mission, she had to infiltrate a highly guarded compound that housed her target. According to the intel given by a defector, the target was usually in his private quarters at night, drinking the finest red wine. Tsugumi headed out to the target location, and patiently waited out of sight for an opportunity to strike. Fortunately, it came very early.

There was a strong thunderstorm, which could easily hide her presence, and when she takes the shot with her suppressed 300 Winchester Magnum M34, the thunder will be able to hide the gunfire fairly easily. She put on her black stealth outfit, and put on a bulletproof vest.

Tsugumi carefully maneuvered through the compound until she was able to find her sniping spot. She made sure not to make her presence known, so she did not attack any of the target's goons.

The moment she reached her destination, she lied down on her front and deployed the bipod that was attached to her rifle. Tsugumi opened the scope covers and peered through it.

After a few seconds, she was able to find the large window that she was looking for. Just as she expected, her target was pouring red wine into his glass. She wiped the scope lens and looked through it again.

Tsugumi put her finger over the trigger and prepared to shoot. With her usual ritual, she took a deep breath and exhaled calmly.

The thunder roared and she knew that it was time to shoot, but something unexpected happened.

The moment the lightning hit and the thunder reached the compound, her target immediately snapped his head directly at Tsugumi's position.

He smiled.

The "defector" played them. They knew all along that she was coming, because the defector discreetly contacted the target and informed him of the impending danger.

A horn sounded at lights immediately flashed at her, and men started moving to her location. She had to bail. She ran at an amazing speed towards her escape route, but hostiles were already there. Tsugumi had no choice but to jump the wall and hope for the best.

Once she hit the ground, she rolled in order to distribute the force of the impact around her whole body so that she wouldn't break her legs. She ran, and ran, and ran, until she reached the Beehive mansion.

Taking double glances behind her so that she could make sure that she wasn't followed, she saw nothing, and headed towards the front door, only to be greeted by Claude.

 ** _That's where chapter 1 starts._**

She was snapped out of her thought train when she noticed that Raku had his face uncomfortably near hers.

"Oi, Tsugumi, is everything alright? You don't always look this… depressed," he said with a concerned voice.

 _He really worries about me,_ she thought.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about how I failed Claude-sama and Young Miss, because I failed to accomplish my objective," she said with a grim expression.

Raku wondered how Tsugumi could possibly fail a mission. Paula told him that, back in the day, she was someone who took down an entire organization single handedly and guzzled on their blood and laughed.

But now, she looked more depressed than he's ever seen. He wanted so badly to reach out and help her, but they had already arrived at Chitoge's house.

 **Sorry, guys, but I have to cut this one a little short, it's 2 AM and I have school tomorrow ;-; But don't worry, I promise to get out a 5000 word chapter to make up for this weekend.**

 **As I said earlier, I really need suggestions for an interesting plot that will still have Raku x Tsugumi in it and an idea on how they finally get together.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**

 **Also, sorry again for this disgustingly bad and short chapter.**


	4. Test Paper (Part 1 of 2)

**Hello again!**

 **I'm only releasing half the chapter, so that I can see the results and if I should really continue writing this. I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow.**

 **I really appreciate you guys reading this and reviewing, it means a lot to me, especially since this is my first fanfic.**

 **Also, are you guys hyped for Ed Sheeran's new album? I completely fell in love with Castle on the Hill.**

 **So, resuming our story, Raku and Tsugumi have finally reached Chitoge's humble abode.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _*DING DONG*_

Raku had just rang the doorbell, but he was still wondering about Tsugumi's position with the Beehive Gang. He wouldn't want her to be humiliated, especially in front of Chitoge. If Claude walked up to her, neither of them could do anything.

"Hey, Tsugumi," he said, "are you sure that it's okay for you to be here? I mean, you're obviously really guilty about that mission, I could see it on your face during the walk over here."

Tsugumi sadly smiled at his question.

 _Can he ever stop caring about me? I mean, it's not like I don't like it-_ Tsugumi stopped her line of thought when she noticed the Raku was waving her hand in front of her face.

"Yo, Tsugumi? You kinda spaced out there. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course. I'm not afraid of Claude-sama, but if anything happens, promise you'll back me up?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I got your back," he said, smiling back at her.

"By the way, Tsugumi, you do know that you're still in your girl's uniform right?"

"Oh, yeah… WHAT?!" she screamed, realizing what situation she was in.

Thankfully, Claude was did not accompany Chitoge to the front gate, immediately easing both Raku and Tsugumi, thinking of how disastrous a conversation would be with Claude, especially while she was in a girl's uniform, because Claude was practically blind, even with his glasses.

 _How the hell can that four-eyes not know Tsugumi's a chick? I mean just look at her che-_ Raku immediately blushed because of the thought.

Raku was snapped out of his hot thoughts when Chitgoe had already arrived at where they were standing.

"Oy, darling, your face is a little red, are you sick?" Chitoge asked.

"Wh-what? No I-I'm fine!" Raku said, shaking his head.

Chitoge did not fully believe his words, but she decided to let it pass.

"Hmmm…" She hummed, looking at both Raku and Tsugumi, "Did you two walk together here? My, my, you aren't getting friendly with Tsugumi, are you honey? Because that would be cheating. Tsugumi! Sporting the girl's outfit, eh? I wonder what darling had to do for you to get in that."

Both Raku and Tsugumi immediately got flustered, and looked at each other's eyes.

"U-uh…" they mumbled in unison.

"I left my boy clothes back here..."

"Back here? What happened?" Tsugumi asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Claude-sama did not inform you?" Tsugumi said, a little shocked.

"Tell me what?"

Raku suddenly chimed in and said, "Well, Tsugumi kind of did something wrong, and Claude kicked her out, so she'll be staying with me until things settle down a bit."

"Oh, goodness! Well, you can get your boy clothes after school. And honey," she said, looking at Raku, "you better be a good host to Tsugumi, alright?"

"Of course, honey. You know that I'm great with Tsugumi, right?" He said, turning to look at Tsugumi.

Suddenly, he took a good hit to the gut from Tsugumi.

"-Oof!"

"I-idiot!"

The three walked towards school, bothering themselves with idle chat, with the regular teasing of the "boyfriend and girlfriend".

"Who are you calling an idiot, gorilla?" Raku shouted, irritated with Chitoges teasing.

"G-gorilla? You better keep your mouth shut before I shove you back in the dirt, dumb beansprout!" She said, also annoyed of his name-calling.

Meanwhile, Tsugumi was thinking about what the two were doing.

 _Aren't couples supposed to be completely lovey dovey? From my knowledge, they are supposed to have an unbreakable bond, but Ichijo Raku and Young Miss don't make it seem that way,_ she thought.

 _And why is it that, deep down in my heart, I feel an aching pain whenever Ichijo Raku is talking to Young Miss. I can't quite put it together. Maybe I should really talk to Lady Onodera during break time._

When they reached Bonyari, Tsugumi noticed that a lot of the guys were oogling at her and whispering.

"Seishirou-chan's in her girl's uniform! It's super clingy, dude!"

"Damn, she's hot."

"We must inform Shuu of this at once!"

Tsugumi blushed and looked at the ground.

 _Since I live with Ichijo Raku now, that means that we'll have to walk home together all the time! What if somebody sees us?!_ She blushed madly at the thought.

"Tsugumi-san!"

Kosaki Onodera, the cheerful girl, and according to the school's men, one of the cutest. Though Tsugumi did not know, both Onodera and Raku shared their feelings, but their problem was that they were too shy.

"Word got around like wildfire that you were wearing girl's clothes. You should've seen the guys. And wow, you look pretty spiffy. Are you ready to kick-butt in the math test today?" She said with a wink.

Everyone in Bonyari knew that Tsugumi was the best student in the entire school. Excluding conduct that is. She was constantly inflicting physical damage, especially to Raku and Shuu. Though many goody-two-shoes have reported these incidents to the teachers, neither Raku nor Shuu confirmed these allegations, mostly becaused they were scared poopless of what Tsugumi would do to them.

Looking over this, Tsugumi was also considered as the best performing student of the entire sophomore body, but she would still be the best if you factored in the higher grades. Many people turned to her for help, and she was completely fine with doing so.

Not only was she a remarkable student in grades, but she was also remarkable in making friends. She was popular among both the boys and girls for being the "Breast Goddess" for her glorious chest (nobody knew her true size, but some speculated she was either a D or an E, all they agreed on was that they were massive).

Hell, the school had an unofficial "Seishirou Tsugumi Fan Club".

Math was going to be no problem for her, though she didn't prepare for the test at all, she knew that she would be able to ace it like nobody's business.

"Of course, Lady Onodera! How about you?"

"Well," she said nervously not meeting Tsugumi's eyes, "I did a little bit of studying last night, but I couldn't help but try out the sweets my mom was making! I gained half a kilo!"

"Ugh, boys. You need to control yourself," Tsugumi chuckled, "but I'm sure you will be able to handle the test, Lady Onodera. Best of luck to you."

"You know," Onodera replied, meeting eyes with Tsugumi and smiling, "you don't have to call me so formally. Just call me Kosaki."

"Of course, whatever you wish." Tsugumi said, smiling back.

Onodera walked back to her seat which was to the left of Raku, who was meanwhile arguing with Chitoge once again.

"You can't even answer 1 plus 1 you gorilla!" Raku said.

"Ehhh? I'll have you know that gorillas are very intelligent," Chitoge replied with a matter-of-fact expression.

"Aha!" Raku smirked, "so, you have finally accept that you are a gorilla?"

"No! Shut up you dumb beansprout!"

After pondering once again about Raku and Chitoge's relationship, the test finally came.

Their topic was Calcalus, a subject which nobody liked. Tsugumi didn't like it either, mostly because it was just boring and too easy to answer, after all, she's supposed to be able to ace any college entrance exam.

It was only 5 minutes in, and she was already at the last question of the test, the 99th.

Before she could answer however, she looked behind her at Raku.

She could see that he was practically sweating bricks. Tsugumi already knew that Raku wasn't exactly an academic achiever, and the numbers confirmed that. He always seemed to be right in the middle. He would get whatever the teachers needed, if he failed a test he would pass the next one with the same margin. He was simply… mediocre.

She stopped her train thought when she noticed that he also began to look at her.

They were now staring at each other, gazing deeply into their eyes. Red meeting purple. Both were immediately flustered due to the eye contact, and whipped their heads back at their own test paper.

Tsugumi was about to answer the last question when, for some reason, she couldn't.

Her hand was shaking and she felt heat on her face. She raised a hand to it and felt cold sweat slowly making its way down.

 _Why the hell am I getting so flustered? I really must ask Onodera about this, but for now, focus at the task at hand._

 _Focus._

 _Focus._

 _Focus._

 _Focus?_

 _FOCUS!_

Tsugumi could not focus, so she selected the answer that looked the most fitting to the question. With this, she rested her head on her desk.

Meanwhile, Raku, who was already having trouble with the test, couldn't keep himself from getting distracted by his thoughts and the way Tsugumi looked at him.

 _Was it admiration? Love? Nah, I must have interpreted it wrong._

Raku hadn't noticed the fullness of Tsugumi's qualities until she had failed that mission and moved in with him. It was only the first day of sharing a room, and he had gotten to know much more about her. Her body that is. She was unbelievably soft and smooth, despite being a cold-hearted hitwoman, and he had noticed when they had cuddled together.

 _Eh, she started it. I didn't want to look like an ass._

He also noticed from the closeness of their bodies in bed that her lips looked incredibly soft. Her subtle heat was strangely comforting and eased Raku's muscles. He noticed her exceptional beauty and cuteness, especially when she closed her eyes when he fed her with the okayu.

Raku's thoughts were interrupted when Ms. Kyoko suddenly shouted.

"10 seconds!"

With a few gasps and moans, everyone started rushing through their papers.

Raku immediately answered the last few questions without looking at the choices. Somewhat disappointed in himself for not completing his test, he grimly handed the paper to Ms. Kyoko.

 _Dammit, why did she have to get in to my thoughts at the wrong place and wrong time?_

"Oi, honey," Chitoge said suddenly, breaking Raku's thought, "Do you think you did well?"

"Eh, I could've done better, I guess. How about you?"

"Well, I'm pretty confident that I'll ace it!"

 _Good for you, then. Friggin' Tsugumi getting into my head… Wait, what?_

After the Math class, Tsugumi approached Onodera, ready to ask her the question that had been pestering her since the night she slept with Raku.

 _Slept beside, not with! Well, technically with, but that's not the point!_ She said inwardly, shaking her head at herself.

She had asked Onodera to meet with her by the bench on the roof of the school.

Tsugumi arrived there first, not wanting to waste a second of not knowing the answer.

It had been around 5 minutes after Tsugumi had arrived at the roof when Onodera finally got there.

"Sorry!" she said as she sat next to Tsugumi, "I had to talk with one of the teachers about the topic of the next quiz, just to make sure I could prepare better."

"It's fine Kosaki." Tsugumi replied, smiling.

"Now what was that question you wanted me to answer?" Onodera asked, tilting her head.

"W-well," she blurted, "It's kinda embarrassing to ask, but-"

Tsugumi took a deep breath and prepared to ask Onodera the question.

"What do you call it when whenever I'm near this boy-"

"Who?" Onodera suddenly asked.

"U-uh, forget about the details!" Tsugumi repliead quickly, blushing. "What do you call it when whenever I'm near him, I feel strange but comforted by his presence, and for some reason my heart beats so fast that it hurts, and I push him away but deep down inside me I want him closer?"

There was awkward silence, and Onodera just stared at Tsugumi.

"E-er, Kosaki?"

"Tsugumi," she finally said, still staring, "Are you sure you don't androphobia?"

"Androphobia?" Tsugumi asked, confused.

Insensitives.

"Yeah, you know, the fear of men?"

"No!" Tsugumi repliead quickly, "No, that's impossible, I've dealt with a lot of men before. This specific one just make me feel like what I said earlier, I've never felt it before until I met him."

After recess break, the two headed back to class, ready to receive the results of the test that they had just taken half an hour before.

"Okay!" Ms. Kyoko shouted, "Your test results have just come in. Thank goodness that the paper scanners can check that fast, you have no idea of the struggle before they came along," she said, remembering how her hand ached every time she checked the tests of the entire class. "But anyways, that's beside the point. I am very happy with your results. Calculus is no joke, but most of you managed to pull through, but as always, a few didn't. Tsugumi-san!"

Tsugumi was startled due to the sudden calling of her name, "Uh, yes, Ms. Kyoko?"

"Don't be so startled," she chuckled, "I just need someone strong and fast to distribute these papers."

"O-of course," Tsugumi blushed, and noticed that Raku was blankly staring at her, absorbed in thought.

 _The hell is staring at me for? Wait- don't tell me he's looking at me becau-_

"Tsugumi-san, c'mon," Ms. Kyoko called again.

Tsugumi took the papers and distributed them to the students in an orderly manner. Obviously, she looked at the papers quickly before handing it to them, and their reactions were exactly as she expected them to be. They got the scores they usually do, so not much people had rash reactions, some sighs and inner hip-hip-hoorays, but nothing out of the ordinary.

When she had reached Marika Tachibana's seat she looked at it and felt disgusted.

She had gotten surprisingly good marks, only having one mistake.

"Disgusting, lover-snatching wh-" she mumbled.

"What was that, Tsugumi-san?" Marika said suddenly, taking the paper from her hands.

"Oh no, nothing."

Tsugumi continued distributing the papers to the other students until she reached Chitoge's seat, and she was very happy with the results that her mistress had achieved.

"Amazing, Young Miss! Only one mistake!" She beamed at Chitoge.

"Thanks, Tsugumi!" Chitoge replied, closing her eyes and beaming back at her.

 _Of course Young Miss would receive such a great score, she's a genius!_

She walked over to Onodera and handed her paper to her, she had a score of 83/100.

"Good work Kosaki!" Tsugumi said cheerfully.

"Well, it could've gone better but this is great!"

After giving the rest of the papers, the last one in her hand belonged to Raku. She scanned the paper and looked at his score.

62/100

 _How the hell is this idiot worthy of being Young Miss's boyfriend? He may be handsome but he's outright stupid! Wait… WHAT!?_

Raku must've seen that she was getting flustered because he called her attention.

"Uh, Tsugumi?"

"Y-yes?" she replied, still blushing.

"You're holding my test paper pretty tightly," he said, looking at her hand, "Can I have it?"

"Oh- oh yeah, here. Just know that I'm very disappointed in y-" her sentence was cut off when she noticed that she pushed the paper out too hard and it was already on the ground.

And they were holding hands.

 **Yup, so that's part 1 of this chapter, the next should come along tomorrow.**

 **I'm still sorry about having to cut it in half, but I really need to see if I should keep writing this, and I recently got Fallout 4 (damn Bethesda games and their playtime).**

 **But anyways! I hope you enjoyed reading. Please review!**


	5. Test Paper (Part 2 of 2)

**Hey guys! So I'm here with part 2 of the 4** **th** **chapter, where our little cliffhanger… hung. (kill me pls)**

 **Rc 1121**

 **I really appreciate the idea and I think that it's great! The only thing I need to figure out is when and how Tsugumi will admit to herself that she has feelings for Raku. If you could give me another idea, I'd be in your debt. Thanks again.**

 **So, what happens after Raku and Tsugumi locked hands together? Here ya go!**

Raku and Tsugumi were holding hands, both feeling the warmth emanating from their palms.

Tsugumi knew that she was probably a tomato under a red sun, but somewhere deep inside her heart, she didn't want this moment to end. She somehow felt that she wanted to hold his hand until the sun engulfed the earth in its flames.

Raku felt that he was betraying his love to Onodera.

 _For God's sake she's a meter to my left!_ He screamed in his mind. _But, wow. She's as soft as I remember… Get your head out of the gutter!_

Everyone in the room was intently staring at them, eager to see the next events unfold.

Shuu Maiko was smiling like an idiot and caught Tsugumi's eye.

Shuu Maiko was the class clown, and king pervert of Bonyari. Nobody had balls as heavy as his, and because of this, he was well-respected by the male students. He was also Raku's best friend, and he would save him or put him in a pinch.

Depends on what he's feeling.

It was the opposite story for the girl's side. In their eyes, he was a deplorable man, and according to Ruri, a waste of an organism. But this didn't stop a few from liking him. He had gotten chocolates from two girls and a confession from one of them. Raku only got one "obligatory" chocolate.

"HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE" Shuu laughed at the sidelines.

Tsugumi immediately felt her blood boil at the embarrassment and turned heel to chase down the immature pervert.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT? GET THE HELL BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!" she screamed as she pulled out her gun, "I'M GOING TO FEED YOU THOSE GLASSES AND MAKE YOU SWALLOW THE BULLETS OF MY GUN UNTIL YOU PUKE AND SWEAT BLOOD!"

Despite the gun and the threats, Shuu couldn't help but run and laugh his heart out.

Nobody took her guns seriously, and even when she shot an RPG-7 and a couple of handguns and assault rifles at Raku during their duel, most people thought that they were just toys. The only ones who knew about the being real were Raku, Shuu, Onodera, Chitoge, Marika and Ruri. Not even Ms. Kyoko could tell that they were real, so she just let the Tsugumi and Shuu battle it out.

"Please Seishirou-chan! I did nothing wrong, come on!" Shuu shouted as he ran down the hallway, Tsugumi still hot on his tail.

"SHUT UP! YOUR WORDS MEAN NOTHING TO ME NOW. YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Tsugumi screamed back, eyes filled with anger.

They ran further and the moment they turned the corner, Raku came out of the class.

 _Man, why did Ms. Kyoko have to send me of all people?_ Raku thought to himself. _Well, I better find them, and soon. I can't even imagine what would happen to Shuu if he was caught by Tsugumi._

Raku jogged down the concrete halls of Bonyari, looking at every corner to see where the two could've gone.

As he traversed the school, he remembered everything that he had experienced since the day he had arrived at this high school.

On the first day, when he found out that Onodera was going to be his schoolmate, he screamed and jumped in joy. He looked at his locket and wondered if she was the promised girl.

Raku clutched the locket as he turned another corner and smiled.

He had gotten a knee to the face from some gorilla for no apparent reason, igniting a flame that would create one of his greatest arguments. But strangely, they ended up having a fake relationship to save the town from the wrath of their respective criminal organizations.

After a while, he had met Tsugumi.

He thought that she was a boy at first sight, until they had their duel which got them in a locker with Tsugumi wet in her underwear.

Raku noticed how cute and beautiful she was, and immediately told her, but being the stubborn girl she is, she denied that she was cute.

 _She is really cute… WAIT! FOCUS ON THE TASK AT HAND. Look for Tsugumi. Save Shuu. Look for Tsugumi. Save Shuu…_

Raku couldn't think of any place they could be, so he searched every possible place someone could receive hell on earth.

Hallways? Nope.

Rooftop? Nope.

Courtyard? Nope.

Cafeteria? Nope.

Terrace? Nope.

Raku had gone through all the possible locations, and now he had only one thing left on his list.

The swimming pool.

He rushed down the staircase, worried for Shuu's life, and almost tripped. As he hit the leveled floor, he looked around the swimming pool, and found that nobody was around.

Just a couple of leaves and a life ring buoy.

He remembered that near the end of his duel with Tsugumi, he made a comment about her not being man enough to be a rock and guard Chitoge, which immediately made her snap. As he ran out of options, he thought that he would be able to literally cool Tsugumi off by jumping off the third floor and into the swimming pool. Tsugumi did not know that they were jumping into water, so she got caught of guard and fainted the moment she broke the water's surface.

Raku, being the selfless guy he is, took off her clothes so that she wouldn't risk getting a cold.

Raku, being the unobservant idiot he is, still thought that she was a boy.

They had to hide in a closet, and the rest was history.

 _That's right! The girl's locker room! Bingo!_

Raku went into the hallway that connected the swimming pool and the girl's locker room, and started hearing the people that he had been looking for.

"Hehehe…" Tsugumi laughed wickedly, ready to unleash her wrath, "I've cornered you, Maiko Shuu. You will pay for what you did to me in front of Ichijo Raku!"

"S-Seishirou-chan, come on! It was just a big misunderstanding, is all! No need to get violent!"

"SILENCE, DOG!"

"Please, Seishirou-chan! Like, I'm still a virgin!" Shuu said, not wanting to die without getting at least one home run in his life.

"That's all you care about isn't it? A girl's body?"

"That's not true!"

"I can name someone who wouldn't take advantage of a girl!"

Instantly, an idea popped up in Shuu's head, An idea that could save him fron certain death at the hands of the hitwoman.

Shuu may have looked like an immature pervert on the outside, but the inside was an entirely different story. He tried to be as cheerful as possible so that he could be comic relief to his friends so that they could have a little fun in their life.

He was very mature, and even Ms. Kyoko commented that he was much more mature than most kids his age.

Shuu was very intelligent and observant, which allowed him to notice that the relationship of Raku and Chitoge was fake very quickly. Obviously, he knew about consequences of letting the secret get out, so he decided not to tell anybody else.

He even read that Tsugumi was totally in love with Raku. He could see the difference of her movements and mannerism whevever she was near Raku, and the obvious blushing.

Shuu knew that Onodera had feelings for Raku, and vice versa, but he also knew that they were getting nowhere. Neither had the guts to confess, and Shuu felt pity on Raku that he had keep his cover with Chitoge, completely limiting him from obtaining the love he so wanted.

But he knew that Raku was beginning to change near Tsugumi, he had noticed this when they held hands briefly. Raku had a look on his eyes that just screamed _"You're cute."_

Shuu also knew that they were going to be perfect for each other, so he took this chance to let his best friend get a shot at happiness. Not that it would happen immediately, but his plan would definitely start that.

"Eh? Somebody that wouldn't treat you that way, eh?" Shuu said with a sly grin on her face.

Tsugumi's anger immediately dissipated and felt only embarrassment.

"E-e-eh?! Forget I said anything!" She said, feeling the blush creep her cheeks.

 _Why did I have to mention Ichijo Raku!? Wait… ICHIJO RAKU!?_

Raku couldn't hear what they said clearly because they were inside a concrete room, so he opened the door and saw the two of them standing there, a smirk on Shuu's face and gun and a blush on Tsugumi's.

"Oi, Raku! Nice timing! You really saved my hide." Shuu said, ready to initiate his plan, "Now, can you come over here for a sec?"

"Man, thank the heavens you're okay," Raku said as he walked over to where Shuu was standing, "The thing Tsugumi could've done to yo-"

Raku was cut off when suddenly, with Shuu's athleticism, both he and Tsugumi had been thrown into the same locker.

"Good thing I always have a padlock ready!" Shuu called out, leaving to return to the class. "See you!"

"A-a padlock?!" Tsugumi said as she failed to open the locker door.

"That Shuu…" Raku said, annoyed at his best friend's antics.

Tsugumi now felt a wave of déjà vu, embarrassed once again at the position that they were in.

"Hey Tsugumi," Raku said suddenly, blushing. "I think that this locker is a little bit smaller than the other one."

Raku wasn't wrong. The last time they were in such a spot, there was enough distance so that they weren't compressed like sardines, but it seemed like they had to stay that way in the locker they were in.

There was an awkward silence, and Tsugumi just kept her eyes away from Raku's.

They were so close together that her thighs were pressing against his, and her hands were on his chest that was covered by his wet long sleeved polo shirt. It felt very tone, probably because of Raku's experience with running, because, overall, he did have a very athletic frame.

Their faces were close enough that they were only inches apart and she could feel the subtle warm breath coming from his mouth on her.

"Well," Raku whispered, breaking the silence. "At least you aren't only in your underwear, right?" he chuckled.

 _Not that I would mind her being in just her cute pinky underwear again… WAIT, WHAT THE HELL, YOU PERVERT?! Think of Onodera. Onodera, Onodera, Onodera, Onodera…_

As Tsugumi was a tad bit shorter than him, her warm breath was hitting his neck. Her thighs were rubbing against his due to the small size of the locker, making it that much harder to keep Onodera in his mind. So much so, she disappeared completely. The closeness was also making Tsugumi's large chest press up against his, causing his pants near his crotch to get a little tight.

 _Oh my God, what the hell got me into this mess? This is a girl right next to me, and in such an embarrassing position as well!_ He screamed in his mind. _I_ ' _m not even in a relationship with her, what gives me the right to have my body be so close that her chest is pressing up against mine?!_

 _But wow, they are pretty soft._

 _…_

 _…_

 _"DIE, RAKU!"_ He screamed at himself as he hit the back of his head on the locker surprisingly hard, causing him accidentally hit Tsugumi.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tsugumi- I didn't mean to- let me make up for it," he said quickly, hoping that she wouldn't be angry at him.

But Tsugumi seemed like she didn't feel a thing, her head didn't even budge when he hit her.

 _Wow, she's really strong…_

"Say, Ichijo Raku," she said, remembering something that he had said the night before. "Remember when you said that you would do anything for me to make up for what you did last night?

"Y-yeah?" he replied nervously.

 _Ah, crap. Well, this it folks. This is the end of the story of Raku Ichijo. Thanks for tuning in-_

"Can I ask you question, and can you answer me honestly?"

"Of c-course."

…

…

"Are you in love with anybody?"

 **Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger, baby!**

 **Sadly, I don't think that he'll say it next chapter, cuz he isn't sure about his feelings yet, and I don't want this story to end that soon. I love my self a little fluff.**

 **But anyway guys, I'll try to work a little longer on the next chapter and probably post it this Friday, so that it can be a little longer, maybe 5000 to 10000 words (10000 is gonna be a miracle).**

 **Like always, thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Til next time!**


End file.
